


When I Think About You

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Sheila [2]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After a few months of dating, Dave returns from a trip out of town and asks Sheila if he can watch her pleasure herself. Sheila agrees, on the condition that Dave joins her.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Sheila [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> This fic is a continuation of one entitled “Before You Came Into My Life, I Missed You So Bad” which can be found at the link below. It is not necessary to read it in order to enjoy this one, but I recommend it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469970/chapters/64499398
> 
> Also, for those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song “I Touch Myself” by Divinyls. Appropriate, and I just legitimately enjoy that tune.

Flitting around her apartment, Sheila peered out the window once more, anxiously awaiting the sound of Dave’s approaching truck. After a weekend away with Rod and the guys doing a stunt out of town, Sheila looked forward to seeing his crooked, goofy smile. While Dave was away they attempted to call one another, but the cell service was so poor she could barely decipher Dave’s sweet, lisping voice.

Loud muffler grinding to a halt in the parking lot, Sheila ran downstairs. Outside Dave stepped from his truck, extending his strong arms and Sheila gratefully jumped inside. “Mmm...I missed you so much.” Humming against her skin, Dave pressed a soft kiss to Sheila’s neck, bonking her with his visor as per usual. Even after a few months of dating, she still found it endearing.

“Me too, Dave.” Sheila’s fingers played with the silky dark tendrils at the base of his neck as Dave let her down, cobalt eyes smiling at her before he leaned in for a soft kiss. Latching on to his light pink lips, Sheila pushed her body against him, nearly forgetting how voracious Dave made her in his absence as his large hands traveled to her waist, the fingers of one creeping down to squeeze her ass a little before Sheila pushed his chest and broke away. “Let’s go inside.”

Grinning, Dave followed her and once through the door he took Sheila’s face in both hands, fusing their lips together as they made their way to the couch. Laying down, Sheila spread her legs, Dave notching himself between them as they languidly explored one another’s mouths, hands delicately traveling over clothing-covered skin as soft noises of delight escaped their throats.

“Mmm…” Sheila purred, combing back Dave’s long chestnut hair, visor now resting on her coffee table and smiling up at him. “It was difficult having you gone all weekend.”

Dave nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t realize how hard it would be to be away from you.” Lightly grinding his half erection in between Sheila’s thighs, Dave tilted his head. “And to not even be able to talk on the phone? Rough.”

Scoffing, Sheila rolled her eyes. “I know. I mean, I tried to, you know...without talking to you, but...I just can’t still. I got a lot closer this time, though.”

Blinking, a slow smirk spread over Dave’s face. “Oh really? What, um...what did you think about?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Shifting her eyes, Sheila shrugged. “It's embarrassing…”

Dipping down, Dave kissed below Sheila’s ear, allowing his lips to drag over her skin. “I thought about you too, you know…”

“Oh yeah?” Sheila breathed, getting lost in his touch as Dave’s strong hand massaged her breast over her shirt.

“Yeah…” Nodding, Dave took her earlobe between his teeth and Sheila sensed his cock more insistently between her legs. “I thought about kissing you, and touching you, and how much I missed being inside of you…”

“Did you…” Swallowing, Sheila brushed a kiss to Dave’s sharp jaw. “Did you touch yourself?”

“Mmhmm…” Bearing down harder, Dave’s agile fingers wound into her hair as he kissed over Sheila’s collarbone. “Had to do it in the shower since we were all sharing a room. Couldn’t help myself. I just missed you so much, Sheila.”

Wrapping her leg around him, Sheila took a deep breath. “Well, I...I was picturing…” Biting her lip, Sheila rubbed Dave’s broad shoulder. “Maybe it’s strange but...I get really turned on when I think about…” Sheila’s voice shrank to barely above a whisper. “Sucking you.”

Though she’d been with Dave for a while now and they tried a variety of things, Sheila still got shy about sex in some ways. So when Dave pulled back and looked at her curiously, Sheila turned a deep shade of pink.

“Really?” He furrowed his brow.

Shrugging, Sheila played with the dark hair on Dave’s arm, not meeting his eye. “Yeah, I...I don’t know. I just like...I like how...how vulnerable you are when I’m doing it, I guess, and, um…” Sheila folded her lower lip under. “The noises you make they...they make me really...hot.”

Dave’s oceanic eyes studied her for a moment. “Wow, that’s...that’s really sexy, Sheila.” She loved the way his voice double-lisped over the word ‘sexy.’ “You know, um…” Rubbing the fabric of her sleeve through his fingers, Dave looked down. “Ever since...ever since that first time on the phone together, when we...you know...I…” Dave swallowed, shifting his body, causing his hard cock to glide over Sheila tantalizingly. “I’ve always kind of wanted to...watch you, you know…” Eyes flicking up to meet hers, Dave voice squeaked out. “Touch yourself.” 

“Really?” Sheila blinked.

“Yeah…” Dave nodded sheepishly. “That would really turn me on. If you wanted to. Obviously, only if you were comfortable doing it.”

Considering, Sheila interlaced her fingers with Dave’s. “Would...would you do it, too? I just...I think I would feel silly, or self-conscious or something if I did it by myself.”

“Yeah…” Dave rubbed her shoulder. “Yeah, okay.”

“Should we, um…” Shifting her eyes, Sheila placed her hand on his firm chest. “Go to the bedroom then?”

“Yeah.” Climbing off, the two of them padded to her room, awkwardly standing across from one another. 

“Okay, so…” Reaching down, Dave pulled his silly t-shirt overhead, exposing his smattering of dark body hair and giving Sheila a little smile. Grinning, Sheila began shedding her clothes, allowing them to pool on the floor as Dave shrugged out of his torn jeans and boxers. 

Laying back on the bed, Dave’s cock strained below his navel, curved and purple with desire as he glanced over at Sheila’s naked body resting on the pillow beside him. Extending his fingers, Dave tenderly wrapped Sheila’s hand in his own. “Take your time, okay? I want...I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Okay.” Sheila gave him a squeeze, and gazing into Dave’s stunning sapphire eyes, she slowly flowed her hands over her body, caressing her breasts, trickling over her abdomen, her hips, her inner thighs, before delicately starting to pet the outer lips of her pussy.

Dave was mesmerized. Seeing how Sheila touched herself was an education. Though Sheila certainly never had any complaints when they were together, Dave learned how patient she was when under her own ministrations as Sheila spread herself apart, dipping inside to gather moisture from within, circling her clit with aching leisure, never quite touching it as she grew damp with desire.

Snaking his hand down, Dave looked to Sheila’s face as he encircled his cock, her curvaceous lips parted and eyelids heavy as he drew the thin skin up from the base of the shaft and over his sensitive head. Watching Dave’s strong hand move over himself, the muscles in his work-hardened arm flexing, Sheila passed her fingertips over her clit, rubbing delicately and rolling her hips into herself.

Pausing to lick his palm, Dave took himself once more, jerking a little harder as he saw Sheila speeding up, her shiny fingers arousing him immensely as his dark blue eyes darted back and forth between her lust-laden eyes and the action between her legs.

Releasing a soft moan, Sheila pressed harder, seeing Dave tug his thick cock, dripping precum onto his little belly now as he panted open mouthed. Scooting nearer on the mattress, Sheila claimed his mouth, frantically trying to pass a few kisses in between absorbing the view of Dave’s wrist flashing over his turgid erection.

“ _Oh Dave! Yes! It feels so good!”_ Writhing up and down, Sheila’s back arched as she spun over her swollen clit, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“ _Yeah! Sheila! Don’t stop!”_ Dave nodded insistently, whimpering beside her as his fingers tightened around the sensitive head of his cock, yanking furiously and thrusting.

Fingers diving wildly, Sheila’s other hand scrambled in the sheets as her head dug back into the pillow. “ _Fuck, Dave! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”_ Body shuddering, her thighs clamped around her hand and Sheila’s body contracted, rolling toward Dave as a stuttered moan tumbled from her lips, eyes fluttering.

Seeing the extent of her ecstasy was overwhelming. Dave humped his palm frenetically, fingers moving at lightning speed. “ _Oh Sheila! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Fuck!”_

Coming to her knees, Sheila saw Dave squirming on the mattress, eyes clenched tight, nose flared, body flushed, and she couldn’t help herself. “Here.” Taking his wrist, she guided Dave’s hand away and hurriedly took his cock into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and bobbing hastily.

Sudden stimulation divine, Dave exploded, fingers fisting in her golden hair and nearly sitting up in bed. “ _Oh fuck, Sheila! Fuck! FUCK!_ ” Whining and rocking into her throat, Dave gradually fell back as Sheila drained his cum, rising when he lifted his hands and wiping her lips.

Gasping for oxygen, Dave combed back his sweaty hair as Sheila tucked under his arm. “Damn.” He rubbed a hand over his face, smiling. “Maybe I should go away more often.”

Sheila playfully smacked him and Dave gave her a passionate kiss before they snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
